Can't Be Him
by idekineedalife
Summary: She refused to believe that the boy across the room was the same boy she fought with years ago, it was impossible.
1. Chapter 1

**This was supposed to be up a few days ago but it didn't upload for some reason and then my internet crashed so I'm really sorry for that :'(**

**Set after HoO**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, all rights to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Nancy followed her friends into the restaurant; laughing and sneering at the people they passed. They sat at a table and a waiter took their drink orders as they threw bread at other costumers.

"Damn," one of her friends said, jerking her head towards a table behind her, "look at _that_ sexy beast."

Nancy glanced up from her menu to see what – or more likely _who_ – her friends were giggling about. She followed their gaze to a family in a booth. They seemed pretty normal looking at first: a mum, a dad, and two teenage boys. She rolled her eyes. _Kay, not that special._ She started going back to finding a good meal when something in the back of her mind clicked.

Nancy's head snapped up and she focused back on the family. _No… it can't be him…_ She thought back to five years ago, to the fair-skinned, scrawny kid she picked fights with. _There is _no_ way that can be him. _This guy, this guy was _not_ that kid. He was tall, tan, and fit; almost the opposite of the kid she knew.

She watched him as he talked with his parents and joked around with a small, dark clothed boy next to him. She saw his smile widen as he saw a beautiful blonde enter and walk over to their table. He stood and gave her a quick kiss before sitting back down, purposely squishing the younger boy against the side of the booth even though there was plenty of room.

_ No. No, it's not him. He didn't have a father, he didn't have a little brother, and there is no way _he_ got _her_ as a girlfriend._

Just as Nancy had convinced herself that her mind was playing tricks on her, he looked up.

Their eyes met and he gave her a small half-smile and nodded.

All her doubts left her. No one else had eyes like those.

"Nancy! Nancy!" one of her friends called, snapping her fingers in front of Nancy's face, "oh good, you're back. You were out of it for a while there."

"She's thinking of Mr. Hot-Stuff over there."

Nancy tried to go back to talking with her friends, but she couldn't help thinking about just how much Percy Jackson had changed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Personally, don't think it's my best work. I had this idea for awhile but didn't write it until tonight and finished it about five minutes before posting it, but I hope you still enjoyed it.**

**I had to chuck Nico in there too, I love him!**

**Have a good day/night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so here's part two!**

**About a month after the resturant.**

**Enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, all rights to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Nancy jogged down the flight of stairs and into Grand Central Station; she was not missing the subway and walking home. Pushing and shoving through the crowd, she ran into the back of a tall teen standing by the wall and fell back onto the ground.

"Hey!" Had this been normal circumstances Nancy would have continued on to curse the person out – and possibly throw in a punch or two if they argued back, but instead she gasped quietly as he turned around, breath catching in her throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said.

"Percy?"

"Oh! Hey Nancy," he replied, offering her a hand up.

"Hey, uh, what are you doing here?" _Probably waiting for the subway dumbass._

"Waiting for my cousin, she's coming to visit for a bit. You?"

"Heading home from school," she said, glancing at the clock. She'd missed her train. _Damn._

"Cool, so how have you been?"

"Um pretty good y'know? My old school expelled me last year for punching a teacher but y'know, whatever. Uh… you?" Nancy didn't know how to act; she had treated Percy Jackson like crap, why was he being so nice and easy going with her?

Percy laughed easily, "I know what that feels like. And I've been good, got a job as a councillor at a camp I used to go to with Grover and my girlfriend. You remember Grover, right?"

"Oh.." _Yeah I remember… treated him like crap too…_ "yeah, uh, so, uh, how is he?"

"Oh he's awesome! Got himself his own girlfriend, a nice little nature-lover like himself. He's changed a lot since Yancy though; I'd swear you'd barely recognize him!"

"Hey Kelp Head!" a voice called, cutting through Nancy and Percy's conversation, "Get your ass over here, I'm hungry!"

Nancy turned to see a dark haired girl dressed in black and silver walking towards them. Percy just shook his head and chuckled.

"That would be my cousin," he said.

Nancy glanced at the clock again, "Uh, I got to go, I don't want to miss the subway again."

"Alright, bye Nancy!" Percy said, "You seriously can't wait two seconds, can you Pinecone Face?"

Nancy watched him jog up to the girl and throw a few playful punches before drapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her off.

_Grover isn't the only one who's changed a lot._

* * *

**So um... ta da?**

**So Thalia got the most votes, with Nico second, then Jason, and Hazel had the least.**

**I tried to make Nancy sound really awkward but I don't know of it worked :( anyways, sorry for it being short and meh-ish, I tried.**

**Anywho, thank you to every single person to ever review, you make me smile :D**

**Have a good day/night!**


End file.
